Jon Targaryen
Then I ask to be the champion for the crown, your grace. I want to be the one that fights Ser Arrec. - Jon, in his trial Prince Jon Aemon Targaryen is the son of King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Lyanna Stark, he is twin to Nymeria Targaryen. Jon is a main character from Old Westeros. Appearance He has the Stark looks, long-faced, dark-haired and possess dark grey eyes, so dark that they are almost black. However, Jon is said to have some of his father in him, as well. He has the full lips of Rhaegar, and the sad and solemn look in his eyes is said to resemble his. He is considered handsome by many, and Kathrine thinks him to be 'cute.' Personality Jon is very quiet, much different from his twin sister, Nymeria. He is silent, solemn, and somber most of the times. Some believe that underneath his mask of silence, he is very calculation, and sometimes even scheming. Jon is hated by his father during his reign of madness, but later -after his illness- when Rhaegar asks him for forgiveness he pardons him, even though some part of him wants to throw Rhaegar's apology in his face.Chapter XVI, His Father's Son; Jon Lyanna believes him to have the same traits as his fatherChapter XXIV, Two Mothers, Two Sons; Lyanna, but Aegon sees nothing in common between the two.Chapter XXV, Viva la Vida; Aegon Jon also has a warrior side, which comes to surface when he grabs hold of his sword, and he becomes a different person thoroughly, confident and strong.Chapter IV, Die Another Day; KathrineChapter VIII, Pretty Vampire Liars; Aegon Background Jon and Nymeria are born at the end of Robert's Rebellion, in the Tower of Joy. At that time Lyanna believed Rhaegar dead, and was terrified and grieving. Eddard Stark arrived shortly after, telling Lyanna of the nature of the events, assuring her. Once back at court, Lyanna presents Rhaegar with his two newborn children, noticing that he seemed a bit down to see Jon. She shrugged it away, but as Rhaegar's madness grew, he started hating Jon, and even disowning him as his son. For years, Jon was subject to the courtly gossips, and Rhaegar believed him to be conspiring against himself. He was subject to his father's madness and cruelty, and most of times took his offenses to heart. Jon recalls hiding in his room every time his father scolded him.Chapter III, Royals; Jon Recent Events Jon and his siblings find Damon and Kathrine in the Kingswood while they are attempting to get away from their father's rage. Jon invites Damon to a duel in which he manages to defeat Damon, despite him being a vampire. When Damon plots to poison Rhaegar, he adds Jon to the game, out of a foolish act, which Kathrine scolds him for. Chapter III, Royals; Damon When Rhaegar is poisoned, he immediately asks for Jon to be arrested, Aegon and Nymeria try to warn Jon, but he agrees to go with Martyn Mullendore, stating that 'they cannot punish him for what he did not do.' When Lyanna finds the kitchen-maid who had been responsible of adding the poison to Rhaegar's food, she tells them it had been Jon who had given her the poison. Aegon suspects the tale and asks her some questions, realizing that someone had been posing as his brother. While in the cells beneath the Red Keep, Jon dreams of Rickard and Brandon Stark's deaths by the hands of Aerys II. He is then visited by his mother, who promises to get him out. A week later, a trial is held, and Jon has resigned himself to his fate. He is escorted to the hall looking more like a beggerman than a prince. Aegon tries to testify for his brother, but the king remains unmoved. However, when Damon brings in Arrec Bracken, he is forced to accept Jon's innocence. Arrec Bracken asks for a trial by combat, which the king is about to refuse, but Jon speaks up and volunteers to fight him. He later implies that he had wanted to gain the king's favor, and also take revenge on Bracken for poisoning the king. The next day, Jon and Bracken fight for living. The sellsword manages to trap Jon between his sword and the dais, and stabs him in the guts. He is about to twist his sword and finish the job, but Jon wrenches free, bleeding, but alive. He uses Bracken's surprise to kill him with one swift blow, and then collapses next to him, unable to continue anymore. He is transferred to his room, where Maester Wyman takes care of him. Lyanna watches with horror as he bleeds out, angry at Rhaegar for letting Jon do it. Jon wakes up in the middle of the night, better from the small amount of blood that Damon had secretly added to the milk of poppy he was given. He tries to get up, and his stitches are torn open, once more bleeding. During the next week, he is under the care of his brother, and his squire Edric. He is disappointed that he heals so slowly that it is unlikely he gets to go with the rest of the royal family to the North. However, Damon keeps feeding him his blood, in small, subtle amounts, so Jon is able to join them in the journey north. In Winterfell, he is received warmly by his maternal family, but the nature of his illness is kept a secret. Thus, many see him as a weakling. After the welcome feast thrown by Eddard Stark, Lyanna, Benjen, and Ned sneak away, and Lyanna tells them about the latest events. Later, Damon and Kathrine decide to move their plan to the next level. Kathrine remarks that bringing a man like Rhaegar back to sanity is just like switching a vampire's humanity. Taking the hint, Damon suggests the kill Jon. Kathrine instantly gets furious, forbidding him to do such. Damon notes that Kathrine is in love with Jon, and offers to sen Jon to the brink of death. While Jon passes time with the Stark siblings, Damon starts poisoning him with Tears of Lys, making it seem natural. He engages Jon in more hard-working activities, so he gets weaker. Aegon asks Jon to accompany Sansa in a walk through the godswood, and Sansa welcomes the idea with inward disgust. She believes that Jon is a weak prince who cannot even bear walking rightly. However, she later learns from Robb that Jon is injured. About a week later, the children go for camping, but it gets rainy and they all run back to Winterfell. However, Jon catches a bad chill, though he ignores it. One day that they are hanging out in Robb's room, they hear Lyanna and Rhaegar argue, feeling awkward they leave for their own rooms. After seeing Sansa to her room, Aegon comes to Jon's room to make sure he is fine, because he looked terrible earlier. He helps Jon get into bed, and stays in the room, feeling nervous over something he cannot place. Suddenly, Jon lurches up and goes into shock, trembling badly. Aegon, unable to leave Jon's side, cries for help, and Edric comes and then goes to fetch Maester Luwin. Luwin comes and attends to a now-unconscious Jon. He expresses his inability to help Jon and gives him milk of poppy instead. Meanwhile, Edric goes after Nym who is dining in the Great Hall. Lyanna also comes to Jon's room, not knowing what had happened. Both Lyanna and Nym are horrified when they see Jon. That night, Arthur Dayne comes over for help, and Jon has the tremors a few more times, each time getting worse. In the morning, he wakes up once, hazy and unfocused, but falls unconscious once more. After that Rhaegar comes after Lyanna, ordering her to come out of the room, and implies that Jon is just pretending to be sick. He forces Lyanna away, and tells her that he would gladly put Jon to sword if Lyanna resists, saying he would be doing Jon a favor.Chapter XIV, Our Solemn Hour; Lyanna Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Wargs Category:House Targaryen Category:House Stark